


keep your eyes on me

by ketslketslketsl



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Angst, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Virginity, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Self-Indulgent, Sex Work, Smut, Spanking, talking about feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24747775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ketslketslketsl/pseuds/ketslketslketsl
Summary: And I won't take my mouth off you.Cross-posted from tumblr
Relationships: Yamazaki Sousuke/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 92





	1. once bitten, twice chewed

“What’s a girl like you doing in a place like this?”

You made the same joke to yourself every night when you sat down in your vanity mirror in the back of The Bunny Club you to do your makeup. This isn’t the life you’d signed up for. This isn’t where you were supposed to be.   
Humans make plans, and God laughs. 

Isn’t that the old adage?

Eighteen months ago you were a semester away from completing your graduate program. The cap and gown were so close you could taste them. 

You’d spend several years working three jobs in order to pay for college, but it all came screeching to halt when your grandmother got sick. Your parents had passed away shortly after you graduated high school and your grandmother and siblings were the only family members you had left. 

The two of you had always been close when you were growing up, and with your mother gone, she had quickly stepped up to the plate. Though all of your siblings were better off than you, more settled in their careers and their lives, none of them came to visit your grandmother in the hospital. 

None of them even asked how she was doing or if she needed anything. She promised you that she would be fine, she would find a way to pay for her treatment and you could go back to school. You had started to believe her until the doctor gave her a diagnosis of stage four cancer. 

So much for getting out of Iwatobi for good. 

The following Monday, you walked into the registrar’s office at your college and withdrew from all your classes. It was early enough in the semester that you were able to get a partial refund and enough money to pay off the first of the overdue bills. 

You didn’t have many classes left, and you had no issues putting off your education if meant your grandmother would be alive to attend your graduation. With the extra time in your schedule, you managed to work in two extra jobs, hoping you’d be able to make enough to pay for her treatment. 

You spent three months working yourself to the brink of death before one of your coworkers took pity on you and mentioned a club that was looking to hire new talent. Though you never looked down on sex workers, you never imagined yourself becoming one. 

Nevertheless, you mastered the job and through hard work and silver tongue, and you starting pulling in more money than your five jobs combined. Sure, the only clientele allowed in the club were members of the local Yakuza clan, but they were surprisingly more respectful of most of the customers you encountered in the foodservice industry. 

The manager, Hanzo, a friendly-looking man with graying hair who seemed like he belonged in an afterschool kid’s program as opposed to the manager of the seedy club, looked after all of the girls like they were his own daughters.

He’d been a member of the same clan for a number of years before retiring to open his club. He didn’t take shit from any of the men who got too drunk to remember their manner and had no issues throwing people out with his bare hands. He was always the last to leave, making sure anyone who wanted a walk home was escorted by security, and he always listened when one of the girls told him if she got a bad feeling from a guest. 

When you started, he explained that you would have the option of working the floor or the stage and customers could buy your time if they were taken with you, only if you accepted of course. The only rule was that there was absolutely no tolerance for any drugs of any kind. 

_Except for nicotine_ , you noted to yourself as you noticed the lingering smell of cigarettes coming off of him in waves. 

He insisted that all of the girls used stage names, kept knives in their purses, and didn’t get wrapped up in anything he couldn’t get them out of. 

Though your parents would probably be turning in their graves at the idea of it, you were grateful to the Yakuza. 

You were able to quick your other part-time jobs. Instead of living off of two or three hours of sleep each night, you spent your days sleeping in, visiting your grandmother in the hospital, and your nights at the club. The staff of the hospital sometimes gave you funny looks when you paid bills in all cash, but they didn’t complain. 

Thankfully, your grandmother never asked how you made ends meet, and you never had to lie to her. You only had to work the one job, and some days, you genuinely enjoyed it. You had a few clients who tipped you generously when they came. You were part of a close-knit group of girls, who were more family to you than your own siblings that left you to care for your grandmother on your own. 

Sure, you were without a social life and came home to a barren apartment most nights, but all things considered, you didn’t have much to complain about. 

One day at the hospital you ran into a familiar face. Rei Ryugazaki was wrapping up his residency at your grandmother’s hospital. How the two of you went so long without running into each other was a mystery, but you were happy to have someone you knew to ask all of your questions. 

Small talk turned into the two of you were sitting down for coffee in the hospital cafeteria, he told you what became of the Iwatobi Swim Club Members. Each of them had found success in their own career fields, some of them even had families of their own now. He had even gotten married and started a family of his own, the gold band on his third finger was a glaring reminder of your own loneliness. 

Through gentle prodding, you were able to steer the conversation about one of the formers swimmers in particular.   
“I don’t know what Sousuke is up to these days, though. I haven’t spoken to him in a while and even Rin lost contact with him a while back,” he says whilst rubbing his chin dreamily.   
You absent-mindedly fiddled with a napkin on the table, trying to hide your interest in what became of your high school crush. You can tell by his tone that there’s something he’s not telling you, but you don’t press the issue.   
A part of you felt a little dejected, you always wondered what became of the teal-eyed boy that held your interest for so long. While you never spoke with him much, a small part of you always wanted something to happen between the two of you. 

He was never the loquacious type, so it wasn’t easy for you to strike up a conversation that could lead to the two of you forming plans together. You weren’t a swimmer, so you couldn’t compare swimming forms. 

By the time you had enough nerve to ask anyone out a date, he had long since graduated and the two of you never exchanged contact information.   
“I’m happy to know everyone’s doing well, though,” you replied, your thoughts still half-occupied by Sousuke. “The next time you see everyone, please tell them I said hi.”  
Rei stood, pushing in his chair and grabbing his empty coffee cup to throw away. “I will! And if you see Sousuke, tell him I said hi as well.”  
You cocked a brow at that, taking a slow sip of the cheap cafeteria coffee with a grimace. Despite the amount of cream and sugar you’d add, it was still barely palatable.  
“He somewhere around here, last I heard. You’ll probably run into him before I do, I hardly ever leave the hospital.” You blanched.   
You nibbled on your lower lip in frustration, desperate to change the topic of conversation. But at the same time, you wanted to ask so many things about Sousuke but didn’t want to make a fool of yourself. All you could was nod and smile as Rei left.   
The next few months went by in a blur, your grandmother now in chemotherapy and you had a whole new set of bills to fret over. Your year off from school was extended indefinitely, much to your dismay. 

That night when you were getting ready to go out on the floor, you couldn’t help but eavesdrop as the girls gossiped at the mirror next to yours.   
“I love when the newbies come in,” one of the girls noted. “They’re still so shy and polite. The older ones think they can get away with anything if they throw enough money at you.”  
Her friend hummed in agreement, adding the last touches to her lipstick. You prepared yourself for the night in silence. When you first started, you had basic make-up skills, but nothing compared to what you could now. Your winged eyeliner was always perfect, your eyeshadow perfectly blended, and cherry red lipstick had become your signature color. The heels you wore every night took some getting used to, but now you could walk in them as easy as you could barefoot. You even found yourself admiring your reflection in the satin teddy and bunny ears that gave the club its namesake. 

It was hard to deny the wonders the sweetheart neckline did for your cleavage. 

That night started out just like any other. You sauntered from the bar to various tables, bringing drinks and idly flirting with customers. While you were miles away from a seasoned professional like some of the other girls, you were able to carry a conversation with the most frightening of clients and make enough conversation to secure you a decent tip.   
As you were repeating the drink order for a table in your head, a gruff voice pulled you from your thoughts.  
“Bunny, we need some company,” an impatient voice cat-called you before your arm was jerked back.   
You landed in the lap of a middle-aged, overweight, drunk asshole. His breath was hot on your face and if you weren’t working you would have punched him square in the nose for touching you. It took all the self-control you possessed to calm yourself put on a mask of interest. That mask was shattered when you noticed the man sitting next to him.   
Teal eyes you hadn’t seen in years were staring at you, his gaze as powerful as it was all those years ago.   
“Aniki here just got dumped, he needs cheering up, don’t you think?” That was all the man said before he pushed you into Sousuke’s lap.  
Strong arms kept you from falling on your face, and you couldn’t stop your heart from beating wildly in your chest. Your words were caught in your throat, the shock of seeing him had rendered you speechless. 

You had met Sousuke a handful of times and had spoken to him enough times that you could count on one hand. And that was seven years ago. It was entirely possible that he didn’t recognize you, or even remember who you were. Judging from his silence, you were hoping he didn’t remember you.  
“Oooh, Bunny is smitten for you already, Aniki! I told you it was a good idea to come here,” his friend laughed behind you.   
You went red at that, your words caught in your throat. All the time you’d spent mastering the art of conversation and you were rendered speechless at the sight of him. Rendered back to the shy girl you were in high school.   
“Stop teasing her,” Sousuke growled, hitting his friend on the shoulder. He turned his focus back to you, “You ok?”  
You nodded demurely. He wrapped his arm around your waist and pulled you closer so you were sitting more comfortably, but all you wanted to do was scurry away and hide in the back. You fixed your gaze to your knees and hoped they would quickly grow bored of you and send you on your way. 

You had no such luck. 

The clients whose drinks you were supposed to be fetching earlier came over, two young men who were hardly old enough to drink.  
“H-hey,” one of them started, “Did ya forget about us?” He smiled at you sheepishly.  
Sousuke responded before you could, “Fuck _off_ ,” he growled, his grip on your growing tighter, “Can you see she’s _fucking_ busy?”  
You blanched at his words, your would-be saviors scampered away with their tails between their legs. The men Sousuke came to the club with continued their conversation, paying you no mind. You spent two hours sitting in his lap, nodding whenever they asked you a question or adding a word or two when prompted. 

When they asked for more drinks, you happily darted up to fetch them, only to get pulled back into Sousuke’s lap every time you tried to leave. At the end of the night when they went to leave, Sousuke held out your tip between his middle and pointer finger.  
“You plannin’ on tellin’ me your name? Or should I just keep calling you Bunny?” He said playfully.   
He didn’t remember you. Your heart sank through the floor.  
You reached out with a trembling hand to take the money from him only for him to pull it out of your reach with a cocked brow. He flicked his thumb against the bills, awaiting your answer.   
“Sumire,” you conceded, giving him your stage name.  
His brow furrowed, but he pushed the money into your hand.   
“See you next time,” he reached out to touch your hair, twisting the lock around his fingers before grazing your shoulder with his fingertips, “Sumire-chan.”  
Your skin burned where he touched it. That night your dreams were haunted by teal eyes and _wandering_ hands.   
A day later, Sousuke and his men came back. They sat a different table this time, and you hoped you’d be able to avoid them all night. It took them twenty minutes to flag you down and have them take their drink order. When you arrived back at their table, Sousuke didn’t take his eyes off you as you handed off drinks. 

You made the stupid decision to pass his drink to him last, as it took the glass from you, his touch lingered for half a second. He leaned back, taking a slow sip of his drink, letting the whiskey rest on his tongue before swallowing. Still, his eyes never left you. As he swallowed, he looked at you expectantly. It wasn’t until he spread his legs wider that you understood what he was waiting for. With shaking hands, you placed the tray you’d been using to shield your body from his gaze on the table and took your seat in his lap. He adjusted his legs, jostling your body closer to his. 

You spent the rest of the night perched in his lap, his arm around your waist snugly. You wondered if he could hear the rapid beating of your heart.   
You spent the next handful of nights like that. The first two, you attempted to play coy and hide from him, only for his intense gaze to pull you towards him like a magnet. By the third night, you didn’t bother hiding and came to him within minutes of his arrival. 

You were thankful when it was finally your day off. While you were happy to spend time away from Sousuke’s intense gaze, your thoughts couldn’t help but wander to him while your hands _wandered_ between your legs. His hands never strayed from your hips, but you desperately wished for more. 

The man had barely touched you and yet you couldn’t help but hunger for more. You wanted his fingers on every inch of your body. 

_Squeezing_. 

**Slapping**. 

Pinching. 

If _so little_ touch could have this much of an effect on you, you were scared to think of how enraptured you would become if he ever went further. 

When you returned to work, you were met by a chorus of squeals from your coworkers. A swarm of butterflies took flight in your stomach as you noticed they were all crowded around your station.  
“What’s all this?” you ask timidly.   
Kiku, one of the girls who had worked at the club the longest is the first to speak up. “Your regular,” you don’t miss how she draws the word out, “was upset you weren’t here last night. So he left you a little gift.” She pointed to the arrangement of red roses, a big fat smirk danced across her features.   
Your cheeks burned. “It’s barely been a week. He’s not,” you gulped, “a _regular_.”  
The girls break out in a few fit of giggles, voicing their disagreement.   
“He didn’t let anyone else wait on him.”  
“He stormed out the second I told him you weren’t working!”  
“He’s got it **bad**.”  
“Don’t forget about those boys he scared half to death his first night here!”  
You could feel your blush spreading to the tips of your ears as they spoke. Trembling fingers plucked the card from the among roses.   
See you tonight – Sousuke.  
In the last eight years, you thought of Sousuke more times than you would like to admit. Wondering what he’d been up to, what would have been different about your life if the two of you dated-- if you’d even still be together. 

You wanted him to fall in love with the doe-eyed high schooler, too shy to tell her crush how she felt.   
Not the _liar_ you’d become.   
You spotted Sousuke the moment he walked in that night **alone** , darting over to the bar to get him his preferred whiskey on the rocks. His face lit up in a smug smile as you approached him. His large hands fished a pack of cigarettes and a lighter from the inner pocket of his blazer. Your eyes were glued to his nimble fingers as they pulled a cigarette out, flicking the lighter, and putting everything back in their home after his cigarette was lit.   
“Where are your friends?” you asked.  
He took a drag off his cigarette, “They had other plans,” he replied as he exhaled a cloud of smoke. “But I had to come see _my_ girl.”  
You blushed, as you often did when he spoke to you. He patted his thigh, beckoning you to take your seat for the night.   
“Besides, this way we can talk more,” he said with a wink, taking his first sip of whiskey for the night. “Doesn’t that make you happy, Sumi?”  
“Of course,” you replied nervously, a tinge of pink on your cheeks at the nickname.  
Sousuke chuckled at that, he finished his cigarette and flicked it in the ashtray near his drink. With his hand now free, he used his index finger to draw lazy circles on your stocking-clad knee. “Still so _shy_. Come on, we’re not strangers anymore. Ask me a question.”  
“Why did your girlfriend break up with you?” the words leapt from your mouth before you could stop them. The question had been on your mind since you first heard his coworkers mention it.   
“She didn’t like my line of work.” He stated matter-of-factly, taking a sip of his drink.  
_Being in the Yakuza tends to have that effect,_ you thought.   
“How did you-,” you paused, searching for a way to phrase your question delicately.  
“How did I end up like _this_?” He finished for you, a smirk on his lips.  
Your cheeks burned in embarrassment and he chuckled, his finger starting to wander further up your thigh.   
“You’ve of heard of the Burakumin, right? The outcasts?” he asked, “Iwatobi is a small town, and they still don’t employ their descendants. Spent four years and a lot of money on a fancy degree, and it’s useless.” 

He grinned, though there was no humor in it. You could sense the frustration bubbling just under the surface. “My uncle was already in the Yakuza, so I figured I would join him.”  
“Oh,” you swallowed thickly, “does he- are you-,” you struggled to form a coherent thought, his feather-light touches were the only thing you could focus on. “Is your work dangerous?”  
“A little. I’m just an enforcer, I rough people up, but I haven’t killed anyone if that’s what you’re asking.”  
“Do you like it?” you cringed internally at how stupid the question was.  
“Do I like beating the shit out of people?” He cocked his brows at you, the smug grin once more on his lips, “It pays the bills.”  
You nodded in agreement, paying bills was the same reason you were in your current line of employment.   
“Now it’s my turn to ask a question,” he leaned closer to you, so close your noses were almost touching. “What if I wanted to buy your time?”  
You were blushing all over again, “You h-have to talk to Hanzo.” You could feel your palms sweating, “And, I have to say yes.”  
His eyes lit up, “And do you? Say yes?” he purred into your ear.  
It was all you do to nod and a ravenous grin spread on Sousuke’s lips. He practically shoved you off his lap, chugging the rest of his drink, to get over to the bar to speak with Hanzo. His eagerness set off a flame of desire in your belly. 

The knowing smirks you got from your coworkers as you went to the back to change only made it burn even hotter. It felt like your entire body was buzzing in excitement as you peeled off your uniform. Even the sensation of your own fingers on your soft skin. You changed into a simple black off-the-shoulder dress, matching back ankle boots and a quilted jacket. Sousuke was standing at the door when you came back up front, his teal eyes staring at you hungrily. 

He was twirling a hotel key around his index finger. As soon as you were close enough, he snatched your hand and started leading you to the hotel down the street. 

When you entered the small room, the two of you had just removed your shoes and jackets when Sousuke wrapped you in a tight embrace, his larger form curling around you until he was surrounding all of your senses. All you see and feel was his muscled form, all you could hear was his excited heartbeat, all your smell was the smell of his cologne mixed with the lingering smell of cigarettes. 

You could feel the excitement coming off of him in waves, and he rubbed his cheek against yours until his lips were hovering right next to your ear. 

“Sorry, you just look so cute like this, I couldn’t help myself.” His voice was barely above a whisper.   
“Thank you,” you choked out.   
He spun you around so that your back was to his chest, his arms still wrapped tight around your shoulders, pinning your arms to your chest. You were facing a mirror, and his eyes were practically glowing in the low light of the room. He nuzzled into your cheek again, pressing a few kisses to your skin until his lips were next to your ear once again.  
“We almost look like a couple,” he purred, “Hmm?”  
“Yes,” you whispered.   
“We’d be so cute together. Don’t you think so?” Then he whispered your name, _your real name_ , in your ear.   
_Shit, shit, shit._  
Your heart was thundering in your chest, and you started to struggle in his hold. He chuckled, years of swimming, and being an enforcer made him much stronger than you, and he was able to keep your body flush to his with the same amount of energy it would take you to turn a page in a book. 

He walked the two of you over to the bed, tossing you down before he crawled on top of you. His hands kept your wrists pinned to the bed, his chest pressed against yours.  
“Can I kiss you?” his teal eyes were staring at your lips, his tongue darted across his own to wet them. He was looking at you like you were a hot meal and he hadn’t eaten in weeks.  
“Ye-,” before you could finish, his plush lips were on yours. He took advantage of you being mid-sentence to shove his tongue into your mouth, wrestling with yours for a bit before he pulled away, leaving you dizzy from the lack of air. Your mouths were still connected by a trail of spit. He ran his tongue along your lower lip, sucking lightly, as he hummed in approval.  
“So what happens now?” your voice was thick with arousal.   
“What do you want to happen?” He leaned in close to you as he spoke. You could still smell the lingering smoke on his clothes, but you didn’t hate it like you usually did.   
His lips brushed the shell of your ear, stroking the embers of desire in your belly. He rose so that your eyes could meet, his teal gaze as piercing as ever.   
“Maybe I want my money’s worth.” His hands left your wrists to trail down your arms until they were dangerously close to your breasts. “Maybe I want you to drop the _fucking_ act.”  
Your brows furrowed in confusion, but Sousuke flipped you on your stomach before you could question him. His strong hands were back on your wrists, pulling them to the small of your back as you thrashed underneath him. With one hand, he kept you pinned, with the other he removed his tie so he could use it to fasten your wrists together so you couldn’t move your arms. 

Once he was satisfied with his work, he slid the skirt of your dress up, the only thing covering your ass was a pair of flimsy panties that did nothing to hide your skin from his hungry eyes. He groaned at the sight, spreading the cheeks of your ass so he could get a better view of your most intimate areas. 

“It took me a second to recognize you at first,” he growled. “But you kept playing coy with me so I didn’t press it. You were always such a. _Fucking_. Tease.” He punctuated each word with a harsh smack to your ass. 

“Those damn _doe eyes_ always staring at me, always finding an excuse to be near me.” His massive palms massaged the globes of your ass, soothing the abused skin, “Always getting me so worked up but you never made a damn move. Left me with blue balls for **months**.”  
He continued his assault on your ass, alternating between hands until you were close to tears.  
“I wasn’t... Ah… I w-wasn’t teasing y-you!” you pleaded, only to have Sousuke give you another harsh slap on the ass.  
“No?” he purred, “You just so happened to leave me rock hard every time I saw you and do nothing about it.” He ground his growing erection into your ass for emphasis, you blanched at the size of it. Sousuke wasn’t small by any means, and it made sense it was small there, either. “That’s fine. You just need a man who isn’t afraid to go after what he _wants_. I wasn’t sure at first, but when you said yes to coming here, you gave me all the permission I needed.”   
He delivered a few more stinging slaps to your ass before rubbing soothing circled in the fat. 

“Tell me you don’t want this,” he hissed, almost as if he was pleading with you.   
He spread your cheeks once more to peak at your growing arousal. 

“Soaked right through your panties,” you practically hear him salivating at the sight. “You’d better tell me to stop or I’ll eat your _cute_ little pussy.”

The singsong voice in which he called to you set your skin on fire. You could have ended it all right there. Sure, Sousuke wasn’t the man you knew in high school. But you knew if you wanted him to stop, he would. All you had to do was say something, anything. 

You didn’t.   
Sousuke didn’t hesitate to pull your panties to the side and dive into your soaked cunt with reckless abandon. His tongue masterfully sought out your clit, pulling the most sinful noises from your lips. He alternated between rubbing harsh circles on your nub and tracing your labia with the tip of his tongue. 

You couldn’t help but buck your hips against his face, much to Sousuke’s humor and increasing arousal. He chuckled against your skin, the vibrations sent shivers up your spine as Sousuke continued to work his tongue into your pussy. You wriggled below him, your orgasm building at an alarming pace. 

“Stop **squirming** ,” he hissed, smacking your ass as he did, you were certain you’d be bruised by the morning. “Taste so fucking good.”

Sousuke hitched his fingers in your hips, pulling your body up so that you were on your knees. The new angle allowed him better access to you, his slurps and groans only growing louder as he carried on. Each lap of his tongue added to the pressure building in your stomach, even the bruises he was pressing into your skin added to it all. 

Your head was swimming; your senses were overwhelmed. All you could think—all you could feel—was him. It wasn’t much longer until you came with such intensity your legs shook and you struggled to support yourself. Sousuke paid you no mind, he didn’t stop sucking on your clit, drinking in your orgasm like the whiskey he ordered every night. 

You pleaded for him to stop, to give you a break, you were so damn sensitive, but all that came out were unintelligible whispers that seemed to egg him on even more. His tongue didn’t let up until you came again, wailing so loudly that you were sure the entire hotel could hear you. 

“Should be ready for me now,” he said, you could hear the clinking of his belt being undone and telltale sound of a zipper being pulled down.

Sousuke was too impatient to take his clothes off, he finally had you were he wanted you. After all the years spent having his advances ignored, years wishing you would stop being so damn **oblivious** , you finally laid out like a present. The little moans you made were music to his ears, and he would be playing them back in his head for months as he fisted his cock to the thought of you. 

With a heavy groan, Sousuke worked his cock in his hand, slathering the precum that dripped from his engorged cockhead down his thick shaft. Eating you out had him ready to blow his load in his pants, he could barely contain his excitement. He slapped his cock on the globe of your ass, relishing in how the plump fleshed bounced against him.

“Please, b-be gentle,” you pleaded. 

“Are you a virgin?” he hissed, “You been saving yourself for me?”

All you could do was to nod meekly in the hopes that he wouldn’t be too rough with you. An animalistic grin spread on his lips as he palmed your tender ass cheeks. Sousuke growled at your admission, bending lower to kiss and nip at your exposed shoulders. 

“Don’t worry baby, I’m worth the wait.”

With that, he pushed the tip of his member in you. Slowly— _as slow as his eagerness would allow_ —his length split you open. Inch by inch, he worked his way inside of you until his hips were flush to your ass. The two of you were practically vibrating with the pleasure of it all and Sousuke was holding on to his control by the skin of his teeth. Your breath was caught in your throat, only small fractured gasps escaped you as your adjusted to his **massive** size. 

“’m not,” Sousuke choked out, “I’m not gonna last.”

You let out a small sound of approval, your own orgasm—the third of the night—was quickly approaching. Sousuke began slowly at first, pulling out entirely before sliding his cock back into you at an agonizing pace. The sounds of his cock squelching into your soaked pussy filled the room. The perverse sound of it all had you blushing anew. 

Gradually, he picked up the pace until his hips were slamming into your own enough to smack the headboard against the wall. Sousuke seemed like a man possessed, the grunts and groans that fell from his lips hardly sounded human. You felt like he was going to break you—ruin you for any other man—though the thought didn’t scare you. 

“This pussy was fuckin’ _made_ for me,” he snarled.

The man you’d always dreamed of, _always longed for_ , rutted into you with feral passion. One particular spot hit you just _right_ and you let out a wanton moan that seemed to spur him on even further. Your toes curled in pleasure, your hands clenched and unclenched behind your back, desperate to touch him—to feel him— so that you could ground yourself in reality. 

It seemed like something out of one of your wildest fantasies come to life. Masturbation couldn’t come close to the euphoric high Sousuke had brought you to. His hands snaked up your body, groping your breasts harshly, pinching and twisting your nipples until you continued to cry out for him. 

“D’you have any idea how long I’ve wanted this?” He growled in a low voice, “How many nights I’ve dreamed of this?”

You tried to answer him only to be cut off by another shameless moan. His hands made their way to your neck, pulling you back so that your back was flush to his chest and his lips were to your ear. The change in angle has his length sliding into you so perfectly tears were brimming your eyes. 

You felt like you were losing your mind, Sousuke was fucking you silly and loved every moment of it. 

“You gonna cum for me,” Sousuke huffs in your ear, “You gonna cum for me like _a good girl_?”

You squeaked out some form of response, you were too full with his cock—too drunk on ecstasy—to form any sort of intelligible reply. All you could do was nod and whisper ‘yes’ as your struggled meet his thrusts as much as your overstimulated body would allow. 

One of Sousuke’s hands flew to your clit, rubbing harsh circles in time with his thrusts until you were _gushing_ on his cock, soaking your thighs and the sheets below you. Your mind went blank as you cried out for him, your throat raspy from moaning all night. 

You felt like you were going blind, you felt like you were dying and being born anew with the force of it all. Your orgasm washed over you in waves until you went limp in his arms. 

“We could have been doing this the whole time,” Sousuke grunted. 

His thrusts grew more erratic; his own climax was so close you feel it as his cock twitched inside of you, desperate to cum in the deepest part of you and mark you as his.

He pistoned his hips into you a few more times before he came with a feral roar, driving his cock as far as it would go into you before pumping ropes of his white, hot semen into your abused cunt. 

The two of you fell onto the silk sheets of the bed, panting like animals. Sousuke pressed heated kisses to overheated skin, lapping and sucking at whatever he could reach. 

He stayed like that until he was able to catch his breath. When he withdrew his softening cock from you, you both hissed at the lack of contact. Sousuke was quick to get back on his feet, sauntering into the bathroom in a post-orgasm bliss. You heard him run water from the sink for a moment before he came with a towel to lightly pat at the mixture of your fluids that leaked out of your sore cunt. 

Once satisfied, he undid the knot that was holding your wrists together, rubbing them both tenderly to work out any kinks that had formed whilst you were restrained. He tossed the dirty rag to a corner of the room before stripping down nude and joining you in the plush bed.

Exhausted from his brutal fucking, you fell into a brief sleep. When you awoke, your face was pressed to Sousuke’s chest and he was smoking a cigarette, staring at a fixed point in the wall. He was so lost in his thought that he didn’t notice your stirring. You stayed still for a few minutes, admiring his profile, noticing all the scars and tattoos that littered his skin. After a while, you mustered the courage to speak. 

“I was embarrassed,” you whispered. Your voice was so small; you weren’t sure he heard you until he glanced down at you. “I didn’t want anyone to know what I do for a living.”

Tears were starting to brim in your eyes, but Sousuke brushed them away with the thumb of his free hand, his focus now entirely on you. 

“My Baba got sick, and I... I couldn’t just let her die without doing something,” your voice cracked as you spoke, you could barely hold bad the tidal wave of tears threatening to break free. “I didn’t want anyone to know I work… _there_.”

“Why are you embarrassed?” He said, “She needed you and you stepped up to the plate.” Sousuke used his thumb to flick away the ash threatened to fall from his cigarette in the tray on the nightstand. “I don’t care that you work at the club.”

You sniffled pathetically, rubbing your nose with the back of your hand, disbelief clear on your face.

“My job isn’t something I brag about either,” he shrugged. His eyes drifted from you to stare at the wall across from you. “I haven’t told too many people. My mom and family know but that’s about it. My girl knows,” He said dreamily.

He glances down at you once more. “You are my girl, aren’t you?”

You were blushing all over again, you had a habit of doing that around Sousuke it seemed.

“But I… I can’t quit. I still have to pay Baba’s bills.”

Sousuke shrugged, “So? Like I said, I don’t care you work there. So long as you’re mine.”

You fluttered at the possessive way he spoke to you. 

**His** girl.

“Yeah, I’m your girl, Sousuke.”

He grinned at you, “Good.”

“But,” you started, turning into his chest so he couldn’t see your face. “I can’t go to work like this.” 

“I’m sorry if I went too far. I get a little too excited when my switch gets flipped.”   
He grinned at you sheepishly, and it melted your heart in an instant.

“I’m covered in bruises and hickeys,” you mumbled, causing him to break out in a fit of laughter.

“Nah, those remind people that you’re mine,” he pressed a chaste kiss to the corner of your mouth, “And lets them know to keep their fucking hands off you.”


	2. i hope i cross your mind, you're on mine all the time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a lazy morning in bed with sousuke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so so so much for all the kudos!! the plan is to update this on sundays, we'll see how well that goes. :p

There were no words that could begin to describe the way Sousuke has made you feel.

Happiness.

Belonging.

_Adored_.

You couldn’t seem to shake the smile from your lips, his smell from your skin. Your sisters notice the change in your behavior. All of them snickering and poking at you as you pass by. 

Even Hanzo gave you a knowing smirk that tinged your cheeks with blush.

“Yamazaki, huh,” he asks, flicking his cigarette, “He’s a good kid from what I’ve heard. But if he gives you any shit, you let me know.”

“Yes, sir,” you give him a mock salute and go back to tending your tables.

Though Sousuke now deemed you **his** girl, that didn’t stop him from visiting you every night at work, leaving you flowers at least once a week, and showering you with constant affection whenever the opportunity presented itself. The girls voice their approval at his affections and gifts.

“Why can’t any of my regulars be as _cute_ as him?”

“Or as thoughtful.”

“Or as hung, from what I’ve heard.”

Their teasing and giggles are good-natured; they love seeing you blush nearly as much as he does. These days, they’re the closest thing you have to sisters.

His coworkers tease him, call him whipped, but that doesn’t stop him from beaming the second his eyes land on you. It never fails to release a flurry of butterflies in your stomach. You feel like a schoolgirl with a crush, smitten to the extent that you nearly trip on your way over to him. He’s quick to introduce to his men, to show off **his** girl.

Every word of praise from him has you blushing, hiding your face in his neck as he chuckles at your shyness. Most nights end the same, Sousuke brings you home to his apartment and you spend the night entangled in the sheets, howling his name as he makes you cum over and over until the two of you fall asleep in each other’s arms.

Sousuke is early to rise, but a few mornings, you manage to wake before him. Some days you make him a light breakfast or wake him with a cup of coffee before he prepares for his day. But most mornings you lay in bed, admiring him as he sleeps.

You’d always thought of Sousuke as handsome. As he aged from a boy to man, even more so. His constant frowning had earned him a few permanent creases in his brow, you even noticed a few gray hairs starting at the edge of his temples. Soft freckles dotted the tip of his nose and just below from years of swimming and being in the sun. You’d pressed soft kisses to them too many times to count.

One of the reasons you’d always been hesitant to make any sort of advance to Sousuke was because you never imagined a man like him would be interested in someone like you. He was tall, terrifyingly handsome, and talented at his craft. You were shy and seemed to clam up the moment he stepped into a room. He often teased you for how you stumbled at your words around him. You were always so nervous that you’d say something dumb, something that would make him lose all interest in you.

He was eager to prove you wrong.

Whenever you spoke, he hung on every word. Sousuke remembered nearly every word you’d ever told him. He knew your favorite color, your favorite food, your favorite films—almost better than you did. Your shyness quickly fell away as he showered you with praises. You felt emboldened by his desire for you. He worshipped every inch of your skin, every curve and valley had grown familiar to the press of his lips.

Sousuke was the textbook definition of a giving lover. He usually wasn’t satisfied with himself until he brought you to orgasm at least three time a night, four if he really wanted to spoil you. You almost felt greedy from how he doted on you. It seemed strange that Sousuke could give so much to you and never ask for anything in return.

You almost felt silly for falling for him so fast, but with the way he made you feel, you couldn’t help yourself. Sousuke had no issues making it clear he treasured you like a grand prize, no interest in playing coy and aloof.

“Hopelessly yours,” he would tease.

Years of pining had made him too impatient to play the games you often saw in most relationships between people your age. There wasn’t a “talking” period, no time wasted in trying to determine what his feelings for you were and not interested in torturing himself with wondering if you felt the same. Sousuke wanted you—had always wanted you—but more than that, he wanted to keep you.

And you wanted to be kept by him.

While you were new to the idea of being someone's girlfriend, there was a sense of ease in your relationship. Being with Sousuke felt **right.** Though he didn’t say, you knew he felt the same way.

That morning you turned over in Sousuke’s arms to find him still slumbering behind you. His nose was pressed to the back of your neck, his steady breathing tickling your skin. You glanced at the clock on his nightstand and smiled when you noticed that you still had an hour lay in bed with him before he would start getting up for work.

By some miracle, you managed to turn yourself without waking him so you could admire his sleeping form. While sleeping, Sousuke lacked his signature scowl, his brows were relaxed without the worries of the waking world.

For as long as you’d known Sousuke, he’d been a muscular man. When he was younger, there was no doubt in your mind that he had little to no body fat. His body was lean, a well-oiled machine for the sole purpose of swimming.

In adulthood, things had changed slightly. Instead of following a strict diet, his evenings were spent eating and drinking with his coworkers. The whiskey and rich foods they favored had added to his waistline. He was far from what could be considered fat, but the extra layer added a layer of softness to his body that you couldn’t help but appreciate.

Even Sousuke’s flaws were attractive to you. The various stretch marks that ran along his muscles, the scars from fights gone wrong. They all made him so much more human to you, instead of the personification of intimidation, you’d known in high school.

Though the sheets still obscured the intricate tattoos that adorned Sousuke’s skin, you could still see the head of the blue Hannya mask on his left arm peeking through. You couldn’t help but be mesmerized by the intricacy of the ink work and the stories behind it. He explained to you that each tattoo had its own meaning and significance within the organization.

His tattoos were of a Hannya mask and a dragon, both Hikae tattoos that ended right above his elbow and crept onto his broad chest. The mask represented an oni, fearsome creatures who punished wicked people identified Sousuke as enforcer; one who would punish those who stepped out of line. The dragon—blue as his eyes though he’d never admit it—represented forgiveness and generosity to those who were loyal to the Yakuza.

Sousuke stirred slowly, awoken by the feeling of your fingers tracing circles on his skin. He takes a deep inhale through his nose, his fingers interlacing with yours as he slowly opens his eyes.

“Enjoying the show?” He asks, his voice still thick with sleep.

“Yeah,” you giggle, “Go back to sleep so I can keep enjoying it.”

He chuckles, wrapping his arm around you and pulling you close to he can press a sleepy kiss to your temple.

“Play hooky with me today," you whine.

He cocks a brow, tucking a loose strand of hair behind your ear, “So you’re trying to get us both killed, huh?” he kisses you again, "Who knew you were so attracted to danger."

You hum, shrugging your shoulders. Sousuke rolls his eyes at that and pulls you closer to him. You lay there together for a bit, enjoying the feeling of his skin on yours, the sounds of your breathing in sync. He kisses your forehead before getting up and walking to the bathroom to start his morning routine. By now you’ve figured out his regime, and you have just enough time to hatch a plan.

When Sousuke returns from his shower, you pretend to have fallen back asleep. You hear him chuckle, he pulls the covers over your sleeping form and kisses your forehead once again. By the time he’s in the living room, putting on his shoes, you emerge from the bedroom wearing _nothing_ but a smile.

He stares at you in shock, mouth opening and closing as he tries to form a question.

You channel your work persona, gliding across the room to land in his lap and kissing along his jaw until you feel him lean back. Your hands rub slow circles on his chest, fingers playing with the collar of his shirt. 

“I want to do something special for you, Sou,” you purr into his ear, kissing along his pulse as you slide off his lap and on to your knees.

“What are-” he’s stopped short as you place your hands on his belt, fishing the leather out of the loops of his slacks until it’s completely unfasted and laying on his thighs.

“I just want to make sure you have a good day,” you whisper coyly.

You rub your hands along his strong thighs, raking your nails over him enough just to tease. His legs part for you, his desire coming off of him in waves. You work the buttons of his slacks open slowly, stealing glances at him through your eyelashes.

The look in his eyes is enough to send _chills_ down your spine. He seemed frozen in place—completely transfixed by you— his hands clasping the arms of the chair with a white knuckle grip. His cock was already at half-mast when you fished him from his boxer briefs, and you could feel it growing harder as you begin to play with his length. The weight of him was heavy in your hand, you could feel his pulse through his skin. How had something so _massive_ fit inside you so many times?

You give his length a few slow strokes of your hand before rising back up on your knees to meet the tip of his cock with your lips. You begin with a few soft kisses down the base of his cock until licking a broad stripe up the length of his member. Your tongue swirls around his cockhead, careful to avoid his weeping slit. It’s not long before his cock is fully engorged, the head of it almost purple with all the blood flowing to it.

He chokes on the breath his been holding when you finally press your lips to the tip of his member and suck at the precum leaking out. The taste is bitter, but not entirely unpleasant. You wonder how much more he’ll leak out before you’re done.

“What are you f-fucking doing to me,” he whimpers, his voice strained as he tries to hold himself back.

As you wrap your lips around the tip of his cock and begin sucking, you keep playing back the steps Kiku gave you in your head. You make sure to tuck your teeth behind your lip and stick out your tongue as much as possible. Tentatively, you begin moving your head up and down, one hand still on his thigh, the other wrapped around his length to stroke what you can’t fit in your mouth. He’s so thick, your fingers don’t meet.

You cast him another glance through your eyelashes, a silent ask of approval. Sousuke’s eyes are glazed over with lust, his jaw clenched and a thin layer of sweat beginning at his brow. He runs a shaky hand along your cheek before tangling his fingers in your hair, silently begging you to continue.

You turn your attention back to his swollen cock, relishing in the way you have him literally in the palm of your hand. You quickly lose yourself in your ministrations, taking Sousuke’s cock as deeply as you can until he hits the back of your throat, causing you to gag. Sousuke lets out a deep groan at that, you flick your eyes up to him just in time so see his eyes roll to the back of his head.

Desire is blooming in your stomach; you can feel yourself growing wetting with every bob of your head. Sousuke’s hips buck towards your face, his own control slowly slipping away the longer you go on. The hand on your head guides you up and down as he moans again. The hand that’s not wrapped around his cock wanders to your soaked cunny, fingers playing with your swollen clit.

_Is this how Sousuke felt when he ate your cunt?_ No wonder he did it as often as he could. You press on your clit more fervently, chasing your own orgasm as you try to bring Sousuke to his. You moan with the effort it and the feeling of your throat vibrating around him causes Sousuke’s control to snap.

“St-stop,” he pleads, tugging you back by your hair, “I’m not wasting my cum in that pretty mouth.”

Sousuke grabs you by the arms, pulling your body onto the couch and his own. He’s quick to press his lips to yours, his tongue presses to your fervently. Two fingers seek out your cunny, and he’s pleased to find you soaking wet for him. He lets out a hum of approval as he swirls the pad of his fingers on your clit, smirking as you moan for him just the way he likes. His boxers and slacks are pushed down his legs enough that he can move freely.

“This wet just from sucking my cock, baby?” he mutters against your lips.

You nod, your hands seek out the back of his neck and pull him even closer to you. You don’t resist him, allowing him to manipulate your body to his pleasing. He gropes your breast, strong fingers sinking into the fat of your skin. His fingers your nipples almost to the point of pain and you to cry out for him.

“Still such a _fucking_ tease,” he growls.

“I would _never_ ,” you giggle.

Sousuke sticks his index and ring finger in your mouth to quiet you, using the rest to hold your face so you’re forced to stare into his teal eyes. He stares at you ravenously, You hum, wrapping your lips around his fingers and suckle softly like you did on his cock. He grips his length, pumping it a few times before lining himself up and sinking into your cunt in a single thrust. The two of you moan in unison, relishing in the relief brought by the joining of your bodies.

He wastes no time, beginning to fuck his hips into yours. You can tell by the way Sousuke’s cock is throbbing, he’s close, and from the way he thrusts into you, you aren’t too far behind. The fingers in your mouth play with your tongue in a way that makes you dizzy, his other hand rests on your mons as his thumb makes circles on your clit.

You raise your hips to meet every one of his thrusts, panting as each one knocks the breath from your lungs. He leans closer to you to purr filthy words in your ear. Each _syllable_ goes straight to your cunny and Sousuke works you up until you’re squirming under him in ecstasy.

You beg though his fingers, the sounds come out muffled and indecipherable, but he knows. Sousuke always knows what you’re asking for. His cockhead hits you just _right_ —once, twice, three times – and you’re cumming, tears in your eyes.

He’s quick to follow you, spilling his seed in your womb, but he doesn’t stop thrusting until all his strength leaves him and he nearly collapses on top of you.

“Yeah,” he pants, “I’ll definitely have a good day if I start it like this.”

You laugh at that, pulling him close to press another kiss to his lips. He gathers you in his arms, squeezing you softly before he walks you back into his bedroom. You try to pull him into bed with you but relent after he tucks you back into the sheets.

“Dinner tonight?” He asks as he flicks the light switch off, “Be ready by seven?”

“I’ll be waiting with bells on,” you murmur sleepily.

You barely hear as the door shuts, too busy rubbing your face against his pillow and basking in the faint scent of him that remains. The last few months haven’t been kind to you, and Sousuke was exactly what you need to keep yourself going.

Spent from your activities, you fall back asleep within an hour of Sousuke leaving. It’s another hour before you finally rise and get dressed for your day, taking an extra-long shower to work out the soreness from your muscles. By the time you leave Sousuke’s apartment, it’s almost noon.

You spend your off days the same every time, stopping by the local flower shop and going to visit your grandmother. Oba-chan has noticed the change in your attitude, commented on the constant smile that’s made its home on your lips. You can tell by the look in her eyes she wants to ask questions, but she bites her tongue.

All your life, Oba-chan has never been one to pry, and it’s one of the things you’ve always loved about her. Regardless of the hours you’ve spent talking to her since she’s been admitted to the hospital, there’s never any talk about money or your employment.

The relief of having to worry about how her treatment is being paid for has only added to her improvement. And you can’t shake the feeling that if she knew how you’d been paying for everything, the shock would kill her. So much so that all of her nurses and Rei comment on it.

You’re smiling and healthy. That’s enough for her, for now at least.


	3. you taste so sticky and sweet (how could you not expect me to show my teeth?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> trouble in paradise

Another night just like so many countless others. It’s around 4 PM, the club is fairly empty. You have a sneaking suspicion that if you wandered to the dressing room and spent the next hour on your phone that no one would notice—or care.  
  
You’ve been here long enough—pulled in enough money—that if you slacked off occasionally, no one would bat an eye. Yet another perk of your job.  
  
Sousuke usually doesn’t arrive for another hour or so, and until then you busy yourself fetching drinks for customers and making idle chit chat. There’s a new customer in the club tonight, a face you don’t recognize. His name is Kei; he informs you as you set down his drink. He seems friendly enough and there’s no one left to wait on, so you sit down next to him without thinking about it.  
  
He’s quick to tell you he’s visiting Iwatobi on vacation with friends, hoping to get in some surfing since they’re so close to the coast, only to have rain ruin his plans. You giggle and sympathize, it becomes obvious after speaking with him for a few minutes that he’s more interested in having someone listen to him than he is having a conversation, not that you mind.  
  
As time ticks by, you notice Kei trying to scoot closer to you. Each time he does, you scoot down a little farther to maintain your distance, but clearly Kei doesn’t get the message. He’s pushed you to the edge of the couch, and you’re about to get frustrated until you notice a familiar head of hair walk through the door.  
  
Muscle memory tells you to shoot up to feet, grab Sousuke his usual order of whiskey. But you're stopped half-way by an unwelcomed hand on your forearm.  
  
“Oi, where do you think you’re going?” Kei grabs your arm tightly and moves to pull you back to the seat you had previously occupied. Your footing is uneven and you easily lose your balance, knocking over the glasses on the nearest table.  
  
The shattering of glass gets the attention of the club occupants. You can feel all eyes on you now and you start to get flustered.  
  
“I’m sorry,” you begin, trying to hide how uncomfortable you are, “I have to go.”  
  
He clicks his tongue and tugs on your arm again, this time your feet are more firmly planted and it only manages to hurt a little instead of throwing you off your balance.  
  
“No you don’t,” he digs a few wrinkled bills out of his pocket and throws them at your feet, “There. Now sit back down. We weren’t finished with our conversation.”  
  
There’s no mistaking the arrogant tone in his voice. You had guessed by his lack of tattoos that he wasn’t Yakuza, and therefore, wasn’t privy to the rules of the Bunny Club. And from his actions, it was also clear he didn’t understand that your conversation ended when you said so.  
  
It’s not that non-Yakuza weren’t allowed in the club, but most of the locals knew to avoid the place if they didn’t want to interact with unsavory characters. Something you had always taken for granted until now.  
  
“Yes, we were,” you say tersely.  
  
“Is everything okay?” a deep voice behind you growls.  
  
You turn your head to find Sousuke behind you, he hasn’t said much but his body language is clear. He’s furious.  
  
“Oh fuck off,” Kei groans, “this doesn’t involve you.”  
  
Sousuke huffs, placing his hand on Kei’s and removing it with ease. Kei winces, quickly drawing his hand back to escape Sousuke’s iron grip.  
  
“Is this dick bothering you, babe?” Sousuke tilts his head as he stares Kei down.  
  
“Babe?” Kei shouts, tossing his head back with laughter, “Are you dumb enough to think some stupid stripper is your girlfriend?!”  
  
Sousuke’s jaw clenches and you notice him shaking as he tries to contain his temper.  
  
“Judging by the fact that I start most mornings by eating her pussy, yeah I guess I am,” Sousuke retorts smugly. The shit-eating grin on his face has you biting your lip as you hold back a fit of giggles.  
  
“Makes sense though,” Kei chuckles, “If you’re stupid enough to date a slut who sells her body in the first place. Do you pay for the other men around here to take turns fucking her too?”  
  
Sousuke inserts himself in between the two of you, pushing you back and taking a step towards Kei until they're chest to chest.  
  
“Watch. Your. Fucking. Mouth,” Sousuke roars.  
  
Even more heads turn towards you now. You can see the bouncers approach from the corner of your eye. Kiku and another girl are beside you now, their hands on your shoulders. You’re shoved behind them as they step back from the duo.  
  
“You know what?” Kei laughs smugly as he shakes his head, “I’ll do you one better.”  
  
He’s dumb enough to try to throw a punch, only to have Sousuke catch his fist. Sousuke squeezes his fist with enough strength that Kei drops to his knees like a sack of potatoes. Sousuke looms over him like an oppressive shadow. You’d never seen Sousuke ‘work’, but you’d always imagined how he would look when he did.  
  
How would he hold his body? What would the look on his face be? You’d always pictured him to be emotionless, calculating, things typical of a yakuza. What you didn’t expect was the look of blind, all-consuming rage.  
  
Sousuke steps back to steady himself and draws back his fist. It’s so quick, if you had blinked, you would’ve missed it. Sousuke pulls Kei back to his feet and connects his fist to Kei’s jaw with such force, the sound rattles off the walls. He lays Kei out with a single punch that breaks his nose and sends him flying back into the table behind him. It shatters on impact.  
  
“Get your coat,” he says, it’s worded like a request, but clearly a demand.  
  
“Sou-”  
  
“I said,” he turns to you, his eyes cold as ice, “Get your fucking coat.”  
  
You shrink back, more than a little intimidated by the way Sousuke is speaking to you. Sure, he’s gruffer than most from time to time, but he’s never been domineering. Either way, there’s no arguing with his tone. You dart to the dressing room to grab your things before apologizing to Hanzo and the other girls on your way out.  
  
The walk to his apartment is wordless; his iron grip on your shoulders does the speaking for him.  
  
It’s silent when you finally get to Sousuke’s apartment. He hasn’t said a word the entire way there, but you know him well enough to tell that he’s beyond pissed. You’re shoved through the doorway, your shoulder almost catching on the doorframe, and he slams the door as soon as you’ve cleared it. 

Nervous eyes regard him as you crouch down to take off your shoes. He uses his toes to wriggle out of his own shoes and makes a beeline for the kitchen. He doesn’t cast a stray glance your way as he walks past.  
  
You pause for a moment—is he mad at you?—before removing your heels and jacket and sitting on the couch stiffly. For once, it’s impossible to relax in his presence. He’s yet to say a word, and the sounds of him fixing himself a drink from the kitchen are echoing in your ears.  
  
Sousuke finished his drink in a single swallow. He exhales deeply before preparing himself another and finally joining you in the living room. You scoot over on the loveseat to make room for him to sit next to you as he usually does, only for him to sit in the chair across from you.  
  
He leans back, one hand at his knee, the other twirling the glass in his hands as he stares at if half-heartedly. There’s still blood on his knuckles. If it belongs to Sousuke or Kei, you’re not sure. Either way, you want to wash it off, but Sousuke seems too tense for you to touch right now.  
  
You’re terrified at the idea of him slipping through your fingers. You aren’t stupid; there aren’t many men who would be in a relationship with a stripper. Have you taken him for granted? Has the reality of your situation finally sunk in for him?  
  
Is this the end?  
  
Five minutes go by and he still doesn’t say a word. He taps on the side of his glass with his nail as he takes slow slips.  
  
Ten minutes.  
  
Fifteen minutes. He’s crossed and uncrossed his legs.  
  
Twenty minutes. You’ve started fidgeting. The stray thread on the couch has your attention, but you continue to steal glances at Sousuke. It’s like you aren’t even in the room.   
  
Twenty-five minutes. Sousuke finishes his drink and sets it on the coffee table. He still hasn’t looked at you once.  
  
When he finally speaks, he’s so quiet you almost don’t hear him.  
  
“He was just talking out of his ass, right?” his voice is strained like he’s on the verge of tears. “Tell me this ain’t all in my head.”  
  
His hands, hands that are usually so steady, so strong, are trembling. Sousuke reaches for yours but recoils like he’s in pain.  
  
“I know neither of us is the talkative type, and that’s never bothered me but,” he takes a deep breath, “but I gotta know you feel the same way I do.”  
  
“Sousuke I-”.  
  
“I spend all day—every day—thinking about you, baby. When I see you I feel like a little kid with a crush, I’m so damn giddy. I can’t control myself when I’m with you,” he croaks, there are tears brimming his eyes now. “I don’t—”  
  
He’s crouched over on the couch, elbows on his knees with his face in his hands. You see his shoulders start to tremble and it sinks in that he’s crying.  
  
A few tears trail down your cheeks before you realize that you’re crying too. It’s your turn to put your face in your hands, your heart feels like it’s in your stomach as he speaks.  
  
He takes another deep breath, “It’s fine if this is just in my head, I promise it is. Just please, please stay with me.”  
  
“I lost my temper, and I’m sorry,” he chokes out, “but when he called you a stupid slut I just—I fucking saw red, ok?”

You peak through the cracks of your fingers to find him finally looking at you. For a bit, you stay silent, choosing your words carefully in your head before daring to speak them out loud. There’s a pained expression on his face, his fists clench and unclench in his lap as he stews in anticipation. 

“Sousuke,” it takes all the power you have to keep your voice from trembling, “I’ve loved you since I was sixteen, that’s not going to change any time soon.”

The words have his breath caught in his throat.

“You-you love me? Even after I beat the shit out of that kid?”

A scoff leaves you as you roll your eyes, “I’ve always loved you”

For a moment, all he can do is nod, letting the weight of your words sink in until his eyes are dewy. 

“You love me?” he whispers. 

“Yeah,” you swallow thickly, “I-I’ve never been good at vocalizing how I feel, and I’m always scared I’ll say the wrong thing and ruin this so I don’t say anything. I’m not scared that you lost your temper, I’m scared you don’t want me anymore.”

“Baby,” his hands cup either side of your face and lift your jaw so you’re staring into his eyes, “There is nothing you could do to make me not want you.”

His thumb strokes your cheek slowly, rubbing the tears into your skin. Your shaking hands come up to rest on his as you try to steady your breathing. The pads of your fingers skim along his broken skin and he tries to hide his wincing. 

Your hands slide back down to grip his wrist loosely and pull his hands to your lap. For a moment, you stare at them, giggling to yourself as the reality of the situation settles in.

“What’s so funny?” he pouts, brows knit as he tries to determine if you’re laughing at him or not.

“You. Me,” you choke out in between bursts of laughter, “We’re kind of stupid.”

A brow is cocked and his head tilts to the side as he regards you. 

“We’ve spent almost an hour thinking of the worst scenarios when we could have just talked to each and solved everything in a matter of seconds,” you finish with a sigh. 

Sousuke hums and nods, clearly embarrassed with his own pessimistic behaviors. Your focus drifts back to his wounded knuckles, as you continue to observe them you notice how the skin has split and the blood has already started to clot the wound. 

“Let me take care of you, for once,” you whisper, rising to your feet and dragged Sousuke with you by the hand. 

At first, he objects, leaving you with no option but to get behind him and push his hulking body towards the bathroom. Though his hands were starting to swell, he bickered with you the whole way there and insisted that he would be fine.

The apartment is filled with the sounds of his laughter and your groaning as you use all of the weight in your body to push him through the bathroom door. At some point, you finally win, though you have a sneaking suspicion Sousuke let you win. Either way, he finally ends up sitting on the lid of the toilet while you dab the blood from his knuckles. 

“Baby, I’m sorry again for losing my temper like that,” he groans, trying to sound tough as the disinfectant stings his battered skin.

“I- uhm,” you pause, trying your damnedest to focus on tending to Sousuke and not the heat building between your legs, “It’s ok. I wasn’t scared of you.”

Your eyes flit up to Sousuke’s face and settle on his lips briefly before glancing back down at his hands. A tingling sensation has settled on your own lips as you realize this is the longest you’ve been around Sousuke without kissing him since the two of you started seeing each other. 

“You sure?” he sniffs, staring at the wall as he speaks, “If I ever do something that scares you, you can always tell me. You’re the last person I want to make feel unsafe around me.”

You pout and avert your eyes, “I’m sure, I actually like that you want to protect me. It’s kind of… sexy” 

“That so?” Sousuke purrs. 

A thick blush settles on your cheeks and the tips of your ears. Without looking you can tell Sousuke’s lips have donned a smug grin at the idea of getting you worked up. Sousuke chuckles, ruffling your hair as he plucks the bottle from your hands and sets it on the countertop. 

“Come on, if we don’t get out of these wet clothes, we’ll catch a cold,” he sidesteps you to turn on the faucet of the bath. 

With a sigh, you start removing your damp clothes, only for Sousuke to take your hands in his as he moves closer to you. 

His lips are feather-light, landing like butterflies on your jaw, your collarbone, the inside of your elbow and your wrist, then each of your fingertips. Gooseflesh blooms on your skin, a reaction to the steam of the bath, and his touch. There’s no denying that Sousuke loves the power he has over, the effect he has on you. You are his, just as much as he is yours. 

Sousuke peels your clothes from your body like he’s unwrapping a gift. He holds you delicately, as though he’s afraid to break you. As every layer of clothing is removed, he pressing a searing kiss to your chilled skin. 

You’re quickly ushered into the bath the moment you’re nude so that he can remove his own clothes with haste. With arm propped up on the ledge to support your head, you regard him, admiring the way his muscles ripple as he moves.

It’s not long before he’s joining you in the water, pressed tightly to you thanks to the small size of the tub. As you settled against him, you’re reminding of how perfectly your bodies fit together, of how natural it feels to be so close to him. 

It’s easy for you to relax completely in the tub, the tension of the night has left completely and you’re exhausted than you realized. Sousuke picks up on this, without the two of you exchanging a word he takes over for you. Strong hands lather and wash your skin. 

Every bit of stress floats out of your body like steam from the bath. You drift in and out of consciousness as Sousuke bathes himself, lulled to sleep by the stillness of the room. 

Have you been in the bath an hour? Maybe two? Either way, it doesn’t matter, it feels like the only two people in the world are you and Sousuke. Everything outside of the small bathroom has disappeared and you’re consumed by the love you feel for him. 

But like all good things in this world, it doesn’t last. The water from the bath is cooling and your skin has pruned from the water. 

From the moment you leave the bath, there are few moments where Sousuke doesn’t have his hands on you. He helps apply lotion to your skin, helps pull on your pajamas—one of his shirts that fits you more like a dress— and pulls you into bed, pressed tight to his body. 

“It prob’bly goes without sayin’,” he whispers in your ear, “but I want to say it ‘nyways. You’re m’girlfriend, and I love you.”

You bite your bottom lip, trying to fight the giddy grin that’s spreading on your lips, “I love you too, and you’re my boyfriend.”

It’s Sousuke’s turn to grin and he lets out a happy sound—something between a squeal and laugh—and squeezes you even closer to him. 

“’m serious about you, baby,” Sousuke slurs, desperately trying to stay awake as he speaks, “Wanna spend the rest of m’life with you.”

There was no denying the way Sousuke had brought you to life. In his embrace, in his presence, you felt different entirely, capable of so much more than you’d ever dreamed of. He emboldened you, protected you, and most importantly, cherished you. 

Sousuke was your sun, and in his light, you truly bloomed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> posting this later than i would have preferred but i struggle writing fluff and angst and i wanted to challenge myself. as always, thank you for reading and any feedback is appreciated!!

**Author's Note:**

> I did actual research for this??? I hope you enjoyed. Find on me on Tumblr @ enjifuckersupreme


End file.
